Legend of Arcobaleno
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: AU./ Legenda 7 ksatria terkuat selama 400 tahun. Kini mereka bangkit memperebutkan kembali harga diri mereka. Namun kehadiran ksatria ini membuka beberapa tabir suram kehidupan masa lalu mereka.../ Chapter 003: The Strongest are Appears!/ #HappyReading!
1. Prologue

Kerajaan Vongola.

Berada digaris tengah Negara Jepang, yang dikenal sebagai 'negeri matahari terbit' . Berada ditengah dan menjadi pusat diseluruh kerajaan di Jepang. Memiliki ekonomi yang kuat serta memiliki catatan riwayat sejarah lebih dari 4 abad, pemerintahan yang tegas, rakyat yang sejahterah, serta militer yang kuat dengan beberapa aliansi terkuat. Sebut saja Varia, kerajaan kecil namun mendapat julukan _Eyes of Vongola_, Cavallone, dan lainnya.

Namun kini, negerti Jepang yang adem ayem, diterpa rumor yang merebak luas seantero negeri, bak jamur dimusim hujan. Sayup-sayup antara pepohonan, rerumputan, para makhluk ajaib, dan juga kalangan rakyat dan pedagang, instansi pemerintah dan pengembara, para peternak dan pedagang, menyebar dengan cepat dari mulut ke telinga. Membuat penasaran yang mendengar dan yang tak percaya terhadapnya. Siapa yang tahu seperti apa lakon yang ada dibalik tirai misterius rumor itu?

"Akhirnya rumor itu sampai ke kerajaan ini…" Sayup-sayup seorang penjual apel berujar. Membuat tetangga sekitarnya ikut berbisik penasaran.

"Benarkah? Rumor dari negeri yang jauh itu, kah?"

"Iya, katanya, sudah lebih dari tahun Vongola berdiri…, akhirnya sosok itu kembali, setelah lama disegel.." Ucap sang penjual apel dengan nada seriusnya. Para tetangga bergidik misterius.

"Untuk apa mereka kembali? Bukankah bila mereka tersegel, maka Jepang tidak akan diterpa masalah?" Ibu penjual roti menelan ludah ngeri. Penjual apel mengiyakan dalam anggukan.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang membuat segel diantara mereka retak, dan pasti salah satu dari mereka akan memilih Vongola.." Balas sang penjual apel.

"Ah? _Sou_? Apakah yang terkuat kah yang memilih?"

"Kalau itu sudah takdir, maka beruntunglah kita.." Lalu terdengar helaan napas lega dari antara mereka.

Seorang bertudung dan berjubah _orange_ gelap berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang tengah berbicara. Senyum misterius yang lembut merekah dibibirnya.

"Rumor apa barusan..?"

.

.

**LEGEND OF ARCOBALENO**

**Genre : Adventure, Mystery, selipan supernatural dan action**

**Rate : T…?**

**Setting : Kingdom Palace spt dlm fic **_**Prince Who Dumb**_**, dng bbrp perubahan, current!Verse**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur kecepetan/kelambatan, tata bahasa hancur, Spoiler from KHR THE ARCOBALENO CURSE! , de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Arco Deverde Reborn**

Sudah lebih dari 10 generasi Vongola dikuasai, dengan arus naik-turun yang dialami, membuat Vongola seperti besi baja yang telah ditempa, kuat dan juga berpengalaman. Raja mereka yang kesepuluh, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dipilih ketika ia baru berusia 14 tahun, dan sekarang telah berjalan selama 3 tahun. Namun usia seumur jagung bukan berarti tidak berintergeritas. Tsunayoshi memimpin Vongola dengan baik, arif, dan benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang kurang dari Vongola. Rakyat pun semakin sejahterah, dan wilayah kekuasaan pun semakin luas. Banyak sekali kerajaan di Jepang maupun luar Negara yang datang berbondong-bondong dan mengikat kontrak kerjasama dengan Vongola.

Dibalik kebijaksaan Tsunayoshi yang diturunkan oleh sang kakek, Timoteo, sebenarnya yang namanya remaja tetaplah remaja. Tsunayoshi tetaplah seorang remaja yang aktif dan selalu ingin tahu.

"AKU TAHU DIA SANGAT INGIN TAHU, TAPI KEINGIN-TAHUANNYA INI APA HARUS BERAKHIR BEGINI!?"

Seorang berambut keperakan mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna merah, tengah berteriak dan menggebu-gebu seraya berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor utama bangunan kerajaan Vongola yang sudah berumur abad. Mulutnya bergerak merapalkan berbagai macam kalimat warna-warni, ditambah wajahnya yang mengerikan.

"_Maa_, Gokudera, Tsuna 'kan hanya keluar sebentar, kenapa harus sepanik itu..?" Balas rekannya yang berjubah biru muda, berambut _jet black spike_ dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"DASAR BODOH! _JUUDIAME_ TELAH SEENAKNYA MENGHILANG, BAGAIMANA—"

"Ah, Hayato, Takeshi!"

Umpatan Gokudera Hayato dengan Yamamoto Takeshi terhenti ketika sosok bertudung dan berjubah _orange_ berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ia sibakkan tudung itu dan nampaklah surai _brunette_ anti gravitasi.

"_JUUDAIME_!/Tsuna!" Ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"_Juudaime_, Anda pergi kemana saja? Saya panik setengah mati melihat Anda tidak ada diruangan Anda…" Keluh Gokudera sambil mengambil helaan napas dalam. Yamamoto hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya, sementara Tsuna hanya menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Errr…, yaah, aku..tadi pergi ke kota sebentar.." Jawabnya dengan canggung. Gokudera geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau Anda ingin pergi ke kota, sebaiknya membawa prajurit.." Balas Gokudera. Bibir Tsuna mengerucut kesal.

"_Mou_, kalau aku melakukan itu, maka aku tidak akan mendapat kabar bagus…" Keluh Tsuna yang sudah masuk _pouted mode_. Gokudera mau tidak mau harus mengalah dengan kebiasaan raja sekaligus teman sepermainannya ini.

Yamamoto yang sendari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara, "Kabar? Kabar apa itu, Tsuna?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Ah, aku mendengarnya ketika aku melewati pasar buah..!" Tsuna menjawab dengan penuh antusias. Memang kalau Tsuna sudah berbicara dengan Yamamoto, rasanya ia kembali menjadi anak kecil.

"Ahahahahah, menarik!"

"Katanya, seorang yang telah berabad-abad disegel telah bangkit…!" Seru Tsuna antuias. _Emerald_ yang sejak tadi datar membelalak.

"Apa…kata Anda, _juudaime_…?" Tsuna menatap _Guardian of Storm_-nya bingung, "Kau harusnya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, Hayato.." Ujarnya.

Diam. Gokudera nampak larut dalam pikirannya. Maniknya bergeser kesana-kemari dengan panik dan waspada. Menimbulkan wajah penasaran dari Yamamoto dan Tsuna.

"Err.., Hayato..?" Panggil Tsuna sambil melambaikan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Gokudera, membuatnya tersadar.

"Ah, _gomen juudaime_.."

"Apa yang kaupikirkan? Tentang kabar tadi, kah?" Tanya Tsuna. Gokudera diam sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Saya juga belum lama mendengarnya dari para prajurit…, kata mereka, seorang yang disebut _The Strongest Seven_ yang sudah tersegel lebih dari 4 abad lalu bangkit…, ini pasti, karena situasi yang buruk…" Ujar Gokudera, sambil memegang dagunya.

"Situasi yang buruk…?" Gumam Tsuna.

"Gokudera, siapa _The Strongest Seven _itu..?" Tanya Yamamoto polos. Gokudera berdecak kesal.

"Ck, mereka adalah para ksatria terkuat diabad itu, yang disegel secara misterius oleh seseorang, dan kabarnya, mereka bangkit demi mendapatkan kembali tubuh mereka.." Jelas Gokudera.

"Ah, jadi selama ini mereka tidak memiliki tubuh?!" Pekik Tsuna tidak percaya. Gokudera mengangguk.

"Benar, jiwa mereka dikurung dalam kristal berbentuk _pacifier_, dan mereka akan memilih satu kerajaan untuk membantu mereka mendapatkan kembali tubuh mereka.." Gokudera terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dan…apakah ini seperti perlombaan..?" Sambung Yamamoto.

"Tumben otakmu encer, _yakyuu-baka_, memang benar kita—atau tepatnya mereka—memperebutkan tubuh itu, karena kalau mereka kalah dalam 'permainan' ini…kerajaan yang dipilih akan hilang, dan jiwa prajurit itu akan lenyap bak asap.." Tambah Gokudera.

"Apa?! Kerajaan akan hilang?!" Tsuna sukses _jawsdrop_.

"Un, katanya itu sebagai bayaran atas kekalahan si ksatria.." Ujar Gokudera. Tsuna tertegun.

"Ahahaha, menarik, tapi sekaligus berbahaya.." Ucap sang _Guardian of Rain_ sambil menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"_Yakyuu-baka_ kau tidak pernah serius!" Sembur Gokudera kesal.

"Ahahahahaha…" Sementara yang disembur hanya tertawa nelangsa.

Tsuna memasang pose berpikir, "Ada kemungkinan besar, Vongola akan ambil andil dalam 'permainan' ini…, jadi berhati-hati, kita ke perpustakaan kerajaan, katakan pada semua _guardian _ untuk berkumpul..!" Titah Tsuna sebelum ia melangkah seribu menuju tempat yang disepakati. Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengangguk patuh.

"_Ha'i_." Dan seketika mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Tsuna menatap langit dari jendela besar disampingnya. Menatap langit kala itu yang bersih tanpa awan.

"Apa…bahaya itu..?" Gumamnya. Rasanya, _intuition_-nya berteriak menandakan bahaya.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan itu gelap. Gelap dan seakan tertelan olehnya. Ditengah kegelapan itu, tujuh buah kristal bercahaya pelangi berbentuk _pacifier_ melayang pelan ditengah sebuah air terjun yang airnya mengalir pelan. Air yang transparan itu bermandikan cahaya warna-warni dari kristal tersebut.

**TAP**

Seorang berjubah kumal memijaki batu besar yang ada ditengah aliran air terjun itu. Menatap nanar ketujuh kristal itu dalam diam. Surai _navy blue_ yang tergerai itu bermandikan cahaya terang dari kristal itu.

"Permainan telah dimulai, " Ucapnya lalu ia acungkan tangan kanannya kelangit.

Sekelabat, cahaya kilat biru berpendar dari tangannya, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan seketika menjalar menuju kristal tersebut. Kristal itu bergoyang hebat akibat kejutan listrik yang dhasilkan. Menghasilkan keretakan sedikit demi sedikit pada kristal tersebut.

"_As the time comes, the destiny calls you all, _datanglah, wahai ketujuh prajurit terkuat selama 4 abad, yang telah tertidur lama dan kini bangkit meminta kembali kejayaannya! _Oh Dea della Fortuna, prego ci protegga sempre_!_ Thunder of Millepiedi_!" Ucapnya dengan lantang, dan seketika kilatan biru tadi semakin beringas meretakkan kristal itu.

**KRAAK**

**KRAAK**

**PRAANG**

Pecah, kristal itu akhirnya pecah, menghasilkan cahaya tujuh warna yang berpendar indah, dan sekelabat kemudian berpendar menjauh dan memancar sembarang keseluruh penjuru dunia. Wanita itu tersengal sebentar, sebelum menyibakkan kembali jubah kumalnya.

"Kini, Dewi Fortunalah yang tinggal memainkan bidak ini.." Dan bayangan wanita itu menghilang seraya angin malam menyentuh jubahnya.

**==TBC==**

* * *

ciaoooo fandom KHR~~~ /siapalu/ udh lama bgt Ameru hiatus, hiks, sedih deh :'3 /efek angin berhembus/

Sungguh, Ameru pny 2 hutang fic, tpi karena nafsu pengen publish, jadilah fic ini lahir _( :'33 bagaimana? Aneh, kah? Kurang seru? Tenang, chapter brikutnya smoga saja seru _( :'3

Utk mantranya, memang disini action dng menggunakan mantra dri bhs italia (source : gugel translet XD ) dan elemen yg digunakan masih sama, yaitu elemen dlm KHR.

Sampai ketemu di chapter 002, _minna_! (klo apdet *kena timpuk*)


	2. is This the Warriors?

Perpustakaan kerajaan Vongola adalah surganya buku-buku mengenai catatan riwayat Jepang secara lengkap, philosophy-philosophy dari berbagai negeri yang pernah tumbuh dan berkembang dalam sejarah, hingga ilmu militer, dagang ekonomi dan sosial, semuanya ada diruangan ini. Catatan arsip pribadi Kerajaan Vongola juga berjejer rapi dirak-rak tua tersebut. Inilah yang menjadikan Vongola sebagai salah satu kerajaan dengan berbagai literatur yang beragam.

Namun perpustakaan kerajaan tidak hanya sebagai tempat timbun ilmu, disini, Sawada Tsunayoshi memanfaatkan tempat ini sebagai tempat digelarnya rapat-rapatnya dengan para _guardian_ terpilihnya.

Sebelah kanan Tsunayoshi, tangan kanan kepercayaan Vongola, penasihat, sekretaris pribadi raja, sekaligus _Guardian of Storm_, Gokudera Hayato. Duduk dengan satu kaki disilangkan dengan kaki yang lain, sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

Sebelah kiri Tsunayoshi, salah satu jendral besar Vongola yang memegang pasukan atas 2000 prajurit, _Guardian of Rain_, Yamamoto Takeshi. Duduk sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum seribu _watt_-nya.

Disebelah Gokudera, duduk seorang jendral besar juga, sama dengan Yamamoto, namun memegang pasukan atas 3000 prajurit, _guardian _terkuat dalam Kerajaan Vongola, _Guardian of Cloud_, Hibari Kyoya. Nampak duduk dengan tenang sambil sesekali menguap.

Disebelahnya, seorang berjubah hijau lumut duduk dengan malas, merupakan salah seorang prajurit yang bernaung dalam cakupan Yamamoto, _Guardian of Lightning_, Lambo Bovino, dan disebelahnya salah satu eksekutor dan penjaga garis wilayah Vongola dari ancaman luar, _Guardian of Sun_, Sasagawa Ryohei.

Lalu disebelah Yamamoto, dua orang kembar rambut dengan mengenakan jubah _indigo_, merupakan kepala bagian spriritualitas kerajaan. _Guardian of Mist_, Mukuro Rokudo dan Chrome Dokuro.

Semuanya sudah lengkap. Tsunayoshi berdehem sejenak, untuk menenangkan situasi.

"Baik, _minna_, ada kabar yang baru saja kudengar.."

.

.

**LEGEND OF ARCOBALENO**

**Genre : Adventure, supernatural, mystery, action**

**Rate : T…?**

**Setting : AU!Kingdom, current!Verse (except Lambo)**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , [Spoiler] KHR Chapter ARCOBALENO CURSE, tata bahasa berantakan, OOC nyelip, alur maju-mundur, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo HItman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Arco Deverde Reborn**

Para _guardian _dengan seksama mendengarkan kesaksian raja mereka. Tsunayoshi pun mengambil napas untuk menjeda perkataanya sejenak, lelah.

"Jadi begitulah, aku hanya ingin kalian bersiap-siap, kita tidak akan tahu kapan ksatria itu akan tiba…, dan bagaimana caranya bisa masuk, yang jelas siap-siap saja.." Ujar Tsuna.

"Hn, itu tidak penting, " Hibari mendelik tajam kesekeliling ruangan, menimbulkan tatapan bingung para penghuni rapat, "Cepat atau lambat, hari ini, orang itu akan datang." Ujarnya.

Tsuna mengerjap kaget, "Ha—hari ini…?"

"HIEEE, HARI INI?! _NANDE_?!" Mulut Tsuna menganga lebar.

Mukuro tertawa nista sebelum menopang dagunya malas, "Oya oya, dari mana kau tahu hal itu, wahai jendral..?" Tanyanya dengan selipan sarkastik. Hibari sejenak mendelik tajam pada pemilik rambut bergaya unik itu.

"Auranya mulai tidak mengenakkan sejak jam makan siang tadi lewat, harusnya _intuition_-mu juga mengatakan hal yang sama, _herbivores_." Hibari balik mendelik Tsuna, menimbulkan lenguhan 'hiee' dari Tsuna.

Gokudera menghentakkan kaki kanannya diatas meja dengan kesal, "_Teme_! Jangan seenaknya memanggil _juudaime_!"

"Hayato, tenanglah.." Tsuna memijit keningnya sejenak, "Aku memang sudah merasakannya sejak selesai makan siang tadi, sepertinya benar yang Hibari-san katakan.."

"_KYOKUGEN_! INI SANGAT MENARIK!" Teriak Ryohei dengan semangat. Membuat Lambo yang duduk disebelahnya menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas.

"Oya, ada kemungkinan aliansi kita akan balik menyerang kita karena masalah ini.." Ujar Mukuro tiba-tiba. Membuat suasana kembali hening.

"Be—benarkah..?" Tanya Tsuna gugup.

Mukuro mengangguk sejenak, memainkan _Mist earing_-nya sejenak, "Kufufufu, Kita tidak akan tahu siapa lawannya…, Varia? Cavallone? Atau bahkan MIllefiore? Itu masih tertutup tirai, Tsunayoshi-kun.." Ujarnya, diakhiri dengan tawa nistanya.

"Benar juga, _The Strongest Seven_ bisa memilih kerajaan pilihannya, dan kerajaan yang terpilih itu berarti lawan bagi kita.." Gumam Gokudera.

"Kufufufu, kau setuju denganku, _Guardian of Storm_.."

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu berbenah, karena waktu hari ini tinggal sedikit, jadi bersiaplah.., rapat ditutup." Tsuna menutup rapat dan beberapa _guardian_ segera menghilang dari tempat. Hanya tersisa Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto.

Gokudera memutuskan membuka pembicaraan, "Jadi? Bagaimana, _juudiame_?"

Tsuna memandang sejenak, menatap ruangan yang remang-remang itu, "Aku…jujur aku takut hal ini terjadi, Hayato, Takeshi.." Ujarnya nanar. Membuat dua lawan bicaranya mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

"_Intuition_-ku mengatakan akan ada pertumpahan darah yang besar, dan aku..tidak mau rakyat maupun aliansi kita menjadi korban.." Sambung sang raja lagi.

"Anda sungguh baik, _juudaime_…" Puji Gokudera sopan, ditambah anggukan setuju dari Yamamoto.

"_Maa_, justru aku merasa akan ada rahasia besar yang tersibak disini.." Ujar Yamamoto santai.

"Ya, legenda ksatria terkuat _The Strongest Seven_ yang telah tersegel selama 4 abad lebih, akan ada banyak hal yang kita tidak ketahui…" Tambah Gokudera. Yamamoto nyengir senang.

"Kira-kira…apa yang akan didapat Vongola…?" Gumam Tsuna dalam tanya.

.

.

* * *

—_**Varia Palace; Varia Kingdom Teritory—**_

Walau Varia adalah kerajaan baru dan tergolong kerajaan kecil, namun Varia adalah kerajaan yang kuat dan sama berjayanya dengan Vongola. Dengan persenjataan yang lengkap, sumber daya manusianya yang berlimpah, serta kekuatan militer yang luar biasa, menjadikan mereka sebagai _Eyes of Vongola_ yang ganas. Raja mereka, Xanxus, adalah raja muda yang kadang beringas, namun penuh perhitungan.

Saat ini rumor ksatria _The Strongest Seven_ juga telah menyeruak diantara para penduduk Kerajaan Varia. Mereka mempertanyakan hal yang sama perihal kedatangan ksatria itu, Apa? Siapa? Dan akhirnya? Banyak yang penasaran dengan rupa para ksatria terhebat itu.

"Shishishi, tapi tidak sehebat pangeran ini.." Ujar seorang berjubah hitam panjang dengan pinggiran bergaris merah menyala seraya tertawa nyaring. Dibelakang jubah itu terjahit logo Kerajaan Varia. Surai _blonde_-nya menutupi setengah wajahnya, termasuk matanya. Sementara orang berjubah sama disebelahnya, berambut _tosca_, memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau 'kan pangeran palsu, Bel-senpai.., pasti akan langsung jadi debu saat melawan prajurit itu.." Ujar sang _tosca_ malas. Alhasil ia mendapat jitakan manis dari sang senpai.

"Shishishi, dasar kodok.." Cengiran Belphegor naik tingkat dua kali lebih menyeramkan.

"Sudahlah, Bel-senpai, Xanxus-sama memanggil kita.." Ujar sang _tosca _lagi. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan, dibarengi kalimat sarastik dan lemparan pisau dari kedua pihak

.

Para petinggi tertinggi Varia kini telah berkumpul dalam ruang rapat. Pertama, sang raja, Xanxus. Ia duduk seraya mengangkat kedua kakinya angkuh. Sang singa peliharaan, Bester, duduk disebelah tuannya dengan tenang.

Disebelahnya, tangan kanan Xanxus, Squalo Superbi, _Guardian of Rain_, panglima atas 3000 prajurit dan seorang ahli pedang terhebat. Surai peraknya tergerai dengan indah hingga ke punggung. Ditangan kirinya tersemat sebilah pedang panjang yang tajam dan nampak berkilauan.

Disebelah Squalo, _Guardian of Lightning_, kepala pengurus penjara dan para algojo, Levi A Than, duduk dengan tenang. Lalu Lussuria berada disebelahnya. Lussuria adalah seorang _Guardian of Sun_, _mage_ sekaligus petarung tangan kosong. Lalu yang terakhir, Belphegor dan Fran, _Guardian of Storm _dan _Guardian of Mist _yang baru dilantik beberapa bulan lalu.

"Voi, kalian sudah mendengar rumor mengenai ksatria terkuat _The Strongest Seven_?" Squalo membuka rapat. Semua mengangguk dalam diam.

"_Mou_, aku sangat penasaran dengan rupa ksatria itu…" Ujar Lussuria bersemangat. Ia membayangkan sang ksatria adalah sosok anak kecil seumuran Fran yang lucu dan baik, atau seorang gagah berani, berotot, dan rupawan.

"Yang jelas tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Lussuria.." Tukas Levi, menghancurkan bayangan indah Lussuria, "_Mou_, Levi kau jahat sekali~" Ujar Lussuria pundung.

"Voi, jangan ribut sendiri!" Hardik Squalo, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang raja, "Voi, menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Sang raja hanya membuka sebelah matanya—tidak tertarik.

"Sampah, siapapun yang kita dapat, yang penting rekrut dia jadi prajurit kita.." Ujarnya setengah malas. Semua lantas _sweatdrop_.

Tiba-tiba Fran berujar, "Apa kita akan melawan Vongola?"

Hening. Xanxus lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan menopang dagunya, "Pasti. Lagipula tidak apa, aku penasaran seperti apa kemampuan Sawada Tsunayoshi itu.." Ujarnya sambil menyirengai licik.

"Terserah Anda sajalah, Xanxus-sama.." Gumam Fran pasrah.

.

.

* * *

—_**Cavallone Palace; Cavallone Kingdom Teritory—**_

Sementara Kerajaan Cavallone adalah kerajaan yang sama tuanya dengan Vongola, berdiri dan berkembang diperbatasan garis pantai Jepang sebelah selatan, menjadikan Kerajaan Cavallone surga akan pantai dan hasil baharinya yang melimpah. Rakyatpun hidup makmur sebagai nelayan dan pembuat ikan asin. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan banyak yang bekerja menggarap agrari juga.

Sang raja, Dino Cavallone, yang masih mempunyai keturunan darah dengan Tsunayoshi, kini sedang sendiri diruangannya, mengamati deburan ombak pantai yang lembut dari atas balkon istananya. Tenang, indah, dan juga memikat. Inilah yang selalu ia banggakan dari kerajaannya. Dan ia bersumpah akan melindunginya sampai ia turun tahta nanti, bahkan setelah ia turun tahta.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu memasuki indera pendengaran Dino. Romario, penasihat serta sekretaris pribadi kerajaan, masuk kedalam sambil membungkuk sopan pada Dino.

"_Nee_, Romario, apakah kau sudah mendengar desas-desus yang beredar..?" Tanya Dino menginterupsi keheningan itu. Romario mengangguk sopan sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, Yang Mulia, kabar itu telah mencapai istana ini.." Ujarnya. Dino tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. Seakan dapat membaca arah pikiran Dino, Romario pun kembali membuka mulutnya,

"Apakah Yang Mulia mengkhawatirkan Yang Mulia Sawada..?" Dino melirik sebentar Romario, sebelum menghela napas putus asa.

"Daripada bertarung dengannya, aku lebih memilih kalau kami bekerjasama untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.." Balas Dino. Romario hanya mengangguk sopan.

"Akan lebih baik jika begitu, Yang Mulia, saya juga berpikir, bahwa mungkin tidak semua ksatria _The Strongest Seven_ adalah orang yang jahat…" Tukas Romario bijak, dibalas anggukan singkat Dino.

"Rahasia dibalik kemunculan _The Strongest Seven_, alasan mereka disegel, siapa yang menyegel, dan bahaya apa yang dibawa mereka..ini semua masih merupakan misteri.." Gumam Dino, kembali menatap deburan ombak yang bergulung lembut.

.

.

* * *

—_**Isola di Silenzio; Japan's Northwest Forest Island—**_

Hutan itu adalah satu-satunya hutan di Negara Jepang yang tidak terjamah sama sekali oleh manusia untuk dijadikan sebagai wilayah pertanian maupun pemukiman. Hutan itu adalah _Isola di Silenzio_, atau yang lebih banyak warga mengenalnya dengan nama 'Pulau yang sepi' . Mengapa pulau? Karena satu pulau kecil yang terletak disebelah barat laut Jepang, isinya adalah hutan belantara semua. Tidak ada yang menghuni tempat itu, dan tidak ada yang mau menempatinya. Hutan pulau itu dianggap sangat sakral.

Sejauh mata memandang, zamrut itu terbentang luas, meninggalkan sejuta misteri didalamnya. Ketenangan sekaligus ketakutan menghiasi atmosfer hutan itu. beberapa hewan bernyanyi lantang, menyuarakan suara bahwa hutan itu adalah milik mereka.

"Cih, berisik sekali mereka, " Okey, sepertinya aku salah. Rupanya hutan pulau ini ada yang menghuni.

Helaian kuning pucatya itu terlihat. Si empunya surai sedang leha-leha disalah satu dahan sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Pohon itu terletak ditengah hutan _Isola di Silenzio_ yang luar biasa lebat. Batangnya yang besar dan kasar itu berdiri dengan kokoh, ditopang oleh akar-akar yang besar hingga mencuat ke permukaan. Dahan-dahan besar pohon itu dipenuhi oleh dedaunan hijau yang lebat dan indah. Diperkirakan umur pohon ini sudah ribuan tahun, namun pohon itu masih dapat bertahan hidup.

"Ken, turunlah, bantu aku mencari makanan.." Ujar suara yang pelan dan dingin dari arah tanah. Si surai kuning pucat yang sendari tadi tidur-tiduran diatas dahan, mendongakkan kepalanya kebawah, menatap sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Mengapa harus mengajakku juga? Bukankah Kaki-pi bisa melakukannnya sendiri…" Keluh orang yang bernama Joshima Ken itu kesal. Sementara orang yang dipanggil 'Kaki-pi' itu, atau Kakimoto Chikusa, hanya mendengus pasrah mendengarnya.

"Terserah, biar saja kau kelaparan karena tidak dapat bagian.." Perkataan Chikusa yang acuh itu lantas membuat Ken turun dari dahan pohon itu, tersenyum usil.

"Hehehe, ayo pergi!" Ujarnya sambil berlari kencang mendahului Chikusa.

Chikusa yang pasrah hanya mendengus sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Temannya itu memang selalu begitu, disuruh mencari makanan tidak mau, begitu diancam, ia langsung melesat bak pemain sepakbola dari fandom seberang.

"_Ttaku_, dia merepotkan sekali.." Ujarnya pasrah. Chikusa pun menyibakkan jubah hijau gelapnya dan memutuskan mencari makanan dan Ken.

Ia tidak menyadari kalau sendari tadi, secercah cahaya _emerald_ mengawasinya dibalik rimbunnya dedaunan _Isola di Silenzio_.

.

.

* * *

—_**Park of Peaceful; Millefiore's Palace Park; Millefiore Kingdom Teritory—**_

Taman itu hanyalah taman bunga dibelakang istana Kerajaan MIllefiore. Sang _Guardian of Rain_, Bluebell-lah yang menanam semua ini, tentunya dengan bantuan para _guardian_ lainnya. Bunga-bunga itu bermekaran dengan indahnya, menyerbakkan wangi yang harum, ketenangan tiada tara.

Kini Bluebell tengah duduk-duduk dipinggir kolam air yang berair tenang. Kolam itu dibuat ditengah taman bunga itu, untuk sekedar menjadi tempat untuk bersantai atau tempat minum para burung yang lalu-lalang di Kerajaan Millefiore yang terkenal dengan lokasi alamnya yang alami.

**CLUP**

Bluebell merasakan sensasi dingin dan menyegarkan tatkala kakinya ia celupkan kedalam air kolam. Rasanya, nyaman. Bluebell menutup matanya, meraskan riakan air yang sengaja ia buat dengan kakinya. Tenang sekali rasanya.

"Ah, " Suara Bluebell keluar dari mulutnya, "Aku ingin mencoba sihir baruku!" Ujarnya senang. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduk menjadi berdiri di pinggiran kolam.

Ia tarik napasnya, mengembalikan konsentrasinya. Ia buka matanya yang berwarna biru langit, menatap air kolam yang kembali tenang.

"_The one who sleep deep in the sea, _Dewa Pisces dan Aquarius, _Oh Dea della Fortuna, prego ci protegga sempre_! _Dragon Roll_!" Ucap Bluebell lantang. Dan aura berwarna biru langit mulai mengelilingi tubuh kecil Bluebell.

Setelah mantera itu diucapkan, nampaknya kembali tenang, namun sejerumus kemudian, riak dalam kolam itu mulai menggila. Terdengar buni bergemuruh yang besar, getaran Bumi terasa, sebelum air dalam kolam itu berubah menjadi dua sosok naga besar yang terbuat dari air itu meraung keras. Bluebell tercekat. Ia tahu ia belum menguasai jurus yang satu ini.

'_Sial sial! Mereka mulai mengamuk!'_ Rutuk Bluebell ketakutan. Dua ekor naga itu menatap Bluebell dengan mata mereka yang transparan garang. Mereka siap menerjang Bluebell.

Dengan sekali hentakan, dua ekor naga itu lansung bergerak liar menerjang Bluebell. Bluebell menutup matanya, berharap ini hanyalah ilusi. Ia sudah berusaha mematahkan sihirnya, namun gagal.

"Kh—"

….

"….eh?" Dengan ragu, Bluebell membuka kedua matanya. Memberanikan kedua maniknya meratapi hal didepannya. Dan ia sungguh terbelalak.

Didepannya kini, secercah cahaya berwarna _orange_ bening melayang-layang diudara kosong, menghadang kedua moncong makhluk mitologi itu untuk maju lebih jauh lagi. Perlahan, cahaya itu berubah menjadi sesosok anak kecil perempuan berusia 13 tahun. Rambutnya tergerai panjang dengan helaian hitam legamnya menari-nari tertiup angin.

"_Rompere_." Ujar sang anak dalam logat italia, dan seketika naga air didepannya berubah kembali menjadi butiran-butiran air yang melayang dan akhirnya jatuh berhamburan diatas tanah, dan terserap kedalam.

"Eh? Kau? Siapa kau?!" Bluebell bertanya secara bertubi-tubi pada sosok yang muncul dihadapannya beberapa saat lalu. Sosok itu membalikkan badannya, menunjukkan sepasang iris _navy blue_ yang berkilat hangat. Dilehernya terkalung sebuah batu Kristal berwarna _orange_ terang berbentuk _pacifier_. Senyumnya hangat.

"_Ciao_, aku datang atas nama _The Strongest Seven_.." Ujarnya dengan nada ceria.

.

.

* * *

—_**Pasture; Varia Kingdom Teritory—**_

Tumben-tumbennya raja mereka yang bertampang preman ini mengajak mereka menuju padang rumput ini. Angin semilir berhembus pelan, membawa kedamaian tersendiri. Padang rumput itu terletak tak jauh dari Pegunungan Varia, disebelah selatan pegunungan itu. Padang rumput itu biasa digunakan rakyat untuk memberi makan ternaknya, atau sekedar duduk-duduk diatas rerumputan itu.

"Pasti Xanxus-sama _hangover_ lagi, makanya membawa kita ketempat ini.." Ujar Fran lagi. Ia berjalan pelan kepinggir padang itu, dan duduk diatas rumput itu.

"Shishishi, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku setuju sama kodok ini.." Kata _Guardian of Storm_ lengkap dengan cengiran anehnya itu.

"Voi, masih baik dia mau memberi kita waktu istirahat.." Tukas Squalo, matanya masih terkunci pada kertas yang ia genggam. Berisi tentang jadwal latihan mereka yang harusnya, sekarang diadakan.

"_Mou _yang Squalo katakan benar, memang harusnya kita beruntung.." Tambah Lussuria, disambut anggukan singkat dari Levi.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Menikmati angin yang bergerak pelan, memainkan sedikit rambut mereka. Terdiam sebentar, mengangumi sebentar betapa indahnya kerajaan yang sudah mereka bangun dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Memang sedikit membosankan mengingat kehidupan ini terkesan _flat_ tanpa adanya peperangan yang membakar semangat mereka, tapi terkadang merepotkan juga menghadapi situasi tersebut—

Entah mengapa, mereka memikirkan kemunculan ksatria _The Strongest Seven_ itu.

"Apakah…ksatria itu membawa sesuatu yang baik bagi kita..?" Gumam Fran. Namun gumamannya itu cukup keras sehingga bisa didengar seluruh anggota Varia disana.

"….aku tidak tahu, Fran-chan, tapi sepertinya mereka membawa sesuatu yang baik dan juga yang tidak baik bagi kita.." Ujar Lussuria. Levi hanya diam membisu, sementara Bel dna Squalo terdiam sambil berpikir.

**WUUSH**

Tiba-tiba secercah cahaya _flame_ mengudara didepan mereka, mereka lentas bangkit berdiri dan masuk dalam posisi waspada, memperhatikan gerak-gerik cahaya berwarna _indigo _itu. sepetinya itu _flame_ element _mist_.

Setelah cahaya itu berpendar sebentar, muncullah sosok seorang—bayi, yang keluar dari cahaya itu. Anak itu mengenakan jubah dengan tudung berwarna hitam. Tudungnya itu menutupi setengah wajahnya, termasuk mata anak itu, membuat matanya tidak bisa terlihat. Ia melayang-layang beberapa meter diatas tanah. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian mereka adalah, adanya Kristal berbentuk _pacifier_ berwarnr _indigo_ terkalung di leher kecilnya.

Squalo tercekat, mungkinkah, "…jangan-jangan dia…" Lussuria menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Levi terdiam dengan tatapan sinis, Fran tetap dengan wajah teflonnya, sementara Bel menyeringai senang.

"_Mou ciao_, aku datang atas nama _The Strongest Seven_.." Ujar anak itu.

.

.

* * *

—_**Vongola's Dining Room; Vongola Kingdom Teritory—**_

Jajaran makanan tertata rapi diatas meja makan jati yang panjang itu. Bau makanan yang menggugah selera itu membuat siapa saja ingin segera mencicipinya. Apalagi kalau dibuat trio koki istana, Bianchi, Sasagawa Kyoko dan Miura Haru (jangan tanya mengapa Bianchi ikut andil dalam masakan ini…) . Mata para petinggi Vongola itu berbinar-binar senang.

"Ahahahahaha, kebetulan aku sudah lapar sekali…" Celetuk Yamamoto lengkap dengan cengiran andalannya. Perkataannya mendapat sikutan 'manis' dari kawan badainya.

"_Yakyuu-baka_, bisakah kau sopan sedikit?" Tanya sang badai dengan nada rendah dinginnya. Yamamoto hanya membalasnya dengan tawa khasnya.

"DASAR JANGAN TERTAWA SEPERTI ITU, _AHO_!"

"AYO KITA MAKAN _TO THE EXTREME_!" Ini lagi. Ryohei berteriak dengan semangat '45, membuat Gokudera semakin naik pitam.

"_SHIBAFU ATAMA _DIAMLAH! KITA HARUS TUNGGU _JUUDAIME_!"

"APA KAU BILANG, _TAKO-HEAD_?!"

"BERISIK KAU, _SHIBAFU ATAMA_!"

**TRING**

"Kalian…., " Terasa aura hitam-hitam menguar dari dalam tubuh sang _Guardian of Cloud_ yang sudah minim kesabaran, "Kalian, diam, atau _kamikorosu_!" Ujarnya dengan nada super dingin. Membuat semua (kecuali Yamamoto) berjengit ngeri dan segera bungkam.

"HIEEE!" Teriakan tak kalah kencang bergema didekat lorong menuju ruang makan. Mereka kenal suara ini, ini jeritan Tsuna.

"_JUUDAIME_!" Gokudera baru akan menyusul Tsuna ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu meyeblak.

Pintu itu menyeblak lebar, dan sesosok bayangan hitam terlempar tepat saat pintu itu terbuka, dan sosok itu tersungkur dengan wajah mengenai lantai terlebih dulu. Rupanya itu Tsuna, tapi, mengapa ia bisa seperti ini—

"_JUUDAIME_! ANDA TIDAK APA-APA?!" Gokudera segera berlari menghampiri sang raja dan membantunya berdiri, sementara Tsuna hanya mengelus wajahnya sambil menggumamkan kata '_itte_' .

"_Herbivores_, ada apa?" Satu pertanyaan dari Hibari, dan sosok lain muncul. Semua tertegun melihatnya. Sosok ini sangat berbahaya, pikir yang lain.

Sosok itu mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang ditutupi sebuah jubah hitam dengan topi _fedora_ bertengger menutupi kepalanya. Diatas _fedora_ itu seekor bunglon kecil berwarna hijau bertengger dengan manis ditopi majikannya. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, orang itu, seorang bayi. Seorang bayi.

Tsuna yang melihat sosok baru itu muncul langsung menghardiknya, "_Omae_, kenapa kau menendangku secara tiba-tiba, hah?!" Katanya dengan sedikit nada tidak suka didalamnya. Sementara sosok itu hanya menyirengai licik.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada ksatria yang baru saja memilihmu, _dame_ Tsuna." Ujar sang bayi lalu mengangkat _fedora_-nya, menampilkan sepasang manik hitam kelam.

"Ksatria? Yang memilihku?" Entah memang _dame_ atau dia sedang kelaparan, entah mengapa Tsuna tidak bisa mencerna apa yang bayi itu katakan. Membuat seringai diwajah anak itu makin menyeramkan.

Anak itu tanpa suara menyibakkan jubah hitamnya, dan nampaklah sebuah kristal berwarna kuning terang berbentuk _pacifier_, bercahaya dengan terangnya.

_Guardian_ yang lain menelan ludah, rupanya, yang selama ini dirumorkan telah datang.

"_Ciaossu_, aku datang, atas nama _The Strongest _Seven. Namaku Reborn.." Kata anak itu—Reborn—memperkenalkan dirinya.

Tsuna tertegun. Tertegun lama, hingga manik coklatnya membulat sempurna.

"HIEEEE!"

**==TBC==**

* * *

Lelah sekali…ini sumpah pertama kali Ameru bkin chapter dng words 2000+ _( :'3 saya lelah~ tpi sekaligus puas karena chapter ini sudah jadi~

Ameru jujur merasa senang bisa menghadirkan _action_ sihir yg bagus, soalnya pengalaman, Ameru selalu gagal membuat adegan _action_. Ini memang berkat pengalaman, benar kata pepatah, pengalaman adlh guru terbaik :'3

Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter 003!

.

.

btw, review ;) ?


	3. The Strongest are Appears!

Tsuna dan para _guardian_ masih memandang heran dan terkejut sosok bayi yang baru saja mengaku sebagai ksatria _The Strongest Seven_.

_Memangnya bayi seperti ini adalah ksatria…?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan semua disana—minus Yamamoto—

"Jangan salah paham, karena tubuh asliku diambil, makanya aku mengambil sosok bayi.." Ujar Reborn dengan nada santai sambil melompat dan duduk dipundak Yamamoto.

Semua _sweatdrop_. Ini bayi bisa membaca pikiran juga.

Tsuna yang sudah kembali sadar membuka pembicaraan, "Jadi, kau benar-benar memilih kami..?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu. Kalian adalah kerajaan terkuat dijaman ini. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan, aku memilih Vongola..?" Tanya Reborn polos.

"Te—tentu saja tidak…" Jawab Tsuna sambil menggaruk pipi canggung. Gokudera kini maju, "Jadi? Hanya kau yang memilih kami..?" Tanyanya dengan kilatan mata tajam. Reborn mengeluarkan _smirk_ mengerikannya, membuat Tsuna berteriak 'hiee' sesaat.

"Setiap ksatria hanya boleh memilih satu kerajaan. Tujuh kerajaan, tujuh ksatria, bukankah itu terdengar indah..?" Mulailah kalimat melankolis dari Reborn. Hibari berdecak kesal.

"Boleh kami tahu sedikit tentang temanmu yang lain..?" Kali ini Tsuna yang angkat bicara, "Tentu saja, kau malah berhak untuk tahu, " Ujar Reborn santai.

"Kami, _The Strongest Seven_, terdiri dari tujuh orang ksatria terkuat selama empat abad lebih…, _boss_ kami, adalah seorang _healer_, pemegang _sky pacifier_, lalu dilanjutkan aku, pemegang _sun pacifier_, aku adalah seorang _hitman_ dan penembak jitu, " Ujar Reborn, lalu tangan kirinya menengadah dan Leon berada diatas tangannya, sontak berubah menjadi sebuah _revolver_ bergradasi antara hitam dan hijau lumut.

"Ah, senjatamu _revolver_ dan peluru rupanya. Menarik, bocah _Arcobaleno_.." Ujar Mukuro lengkap dengan wajah tertariknya. Tsuna berbalik menatap kedua iris beda warna itu, "_Arcobaleno_?"

Reborn mengusap pistol Leon itu sebentar, "Kau bisa memanggil kami begitu.., karena tujuh warna dari elemen dunia ini membentuk tujuh warna pelangi.." Katanya. Tsuna ber'ooh' ria.

"Ini akan sulit, karena kita berhadapan dengan tujuh ksatria terkuat.." Ujar Ryohei, dengan nada seriusnya. Dibalas anggukan yang lain.

Reborn menurunkan _fedora_-nya sedikit, menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang sulit dibaca, "Tentu saja. Ini, akan menentukan nasib kerajaan kalian.." Ujarnya dengan _smirk_ yang tidak bisa dibaca pula maksudnya.

.

.

**LEGEND OF ARCOBALENO**

**Genre : Avendture, supernatural, action, mystery**

**Rate : T…?**

**Setting : AU!KingdomPalace, current!Verse (except Lambo)**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , SPOILER! , bahasa dan alur berantakan, OOC nyelip, sho-ai nyelip, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

—_**King's Room; Millefiore Kingdom Teritory—**_

Byakuran Gesso hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar seraya meneliit sosok baru yang menyelamatkan Bluebell tadi. Sementara anak yang kurang lebih berusia 13 tahun hanya terdiam sambil tetap menyunggingnya senyum.

Byakuran sendiri masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Baginya, anak didepannya ini bukanlah anak biasa, karena tidak sembarang orang bisa mematahkan sihir seperti yang ia lakukan barusan. Apalagi ia memiliki kristal _pacifier_ dalam genggamannya, berarti, ia adalah orang yang telah dirumorkan selama ini, dan kalau ia datang berarti—

"Ada yang salah dariku, Byakuran-sama..?" Tanya anak itu akhirnya. Byakuran segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan hanya menggeleng, lalu senyum _innocent_-nya kembali.

"Tidak, kau bukan musuh. Dan, apa benar kau ksatria yang dirumorkan selama ini..?" Tanya Byakuran dengan lembut, dibalas anggukan dari anak itu.

"_Ha'i_, saya _boss_ dari ksatria terkuat, _The Strongest Seven_, yaitu _Arcobaleno_, nama saya Yuni, salam kenal, Byakuran-sama.." Ucapnya seraya memperkenalkan dirinya. Byakuran kemudian berdiri, menyibakkan jubah _light violent_-nya sejenak, sebelum berdiri tepat disebelah kanan Yuni, "Jadi, kau memilih kami demi memenangkan tubuhmu, hm~?" Tanyanya. Manik _violent_-nya berkilat senang.

"_Ha'I desu_, tapi…tidak hanya itu saja.." Yuni menatap wajah samping Byakuran dengan polos.

"Hm~?" Gumam Byakuran, "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan~?" Tanyanya dengan nada _innocent_-nya. Yuni mengangguk senang.

.

.

* * *

—_**Unknown Place—**_

Gelap, dan tidak ada apapun disana. Hanya terang cahaya bulan biru yang menerangi tempat itu. Terlihat, tembok-tembok yang mengelilinginya sudah berlubang dan retak. Retak, dikarenakan erosi oleh air yang nampak mengalir pelan menerobos retakan itu.

Ditengahnya, sebuah air terjun besar mengalir pelan. Disekitarnya, tumbuhan merambat serta lumut banyak tumbuh dan menutupi tempat itu, menambah kesan misterius pada tempat itu. Dan aliran sungai kecil dari air terjun itu nampak tenang, namun menghanyutkan.

Terdengar suara 'tap' kecil, dan seketika muncullah sosok baru ditempat itu. Ia berpijak pada sebuah batu besar yang berada ditengah aliran sungai itu. Jubah hitamnya membuat bayangan wajahnya tertutup. Ia menatap bulan biru yang menangunginya.

"Permainan kini telah dimulai.." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, masih menatap bulan biru itu. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak, menyadari kalau sesosok bayangan lain sudah setengah berlutut dibelakangnya, seringai kecil terlihat diwajahnya.

"Persiapan telah siap, " Ujar bayangan dibelakangnya. Wajahnya menengadah sedikit, dan terlihatlah kedua manik coklat gelap yang menatap dengan penuh kekosongan. Bayangan didepannya mengangguk singkat.

"Pertarungan yang sudah lama hilang, kini, akan bangkit dan ambisiku selama ini akan tercapai.." Sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya, ia hirup udara kala itu. Lalu terdengar tawa yang lengking membahana ditempat itu.

"Ya, Anda benar sekali…, " Ujar sang bawahan dibelakangnya, ia turunkan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, dan kali ini helaian _dark navy blue_ yang panjang menjuntai kebawah, dan diwajah sebelah kanannya terlihat bekas luka bakar.

.

.

* * *

—_**Unknown Forest; Around Vongola Kingdom Teritory—**_

Terdengar suara 'tap' beraturan yang menggema diantara dedaunan hutan yang hening. Suara itu lalu berhenti, kaki tegap sosok bertudung itu memijak salah satu dahan pohon yang kokoh, menyokongnya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

Napasnya tersengal, manik _sapphire_-nya mengitari sekitarnya dengan awas. Sejenak ia terdiam sambil tersengal, lalu ia mengelap peluh yang mengucur deras dari keningnya. Ia sibakkan tudungnya itu, dan nampaklah helaian _blonde_ cerah. Bandana bercorak hijau gelap dan hitam terlilit dikeningnya.

"Haah, haah, sedikit lagi, _kora_.." Gumamnya. Ia ambil napas dalam lagi, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tidak peduli dengan pertempuran memperebutkan tubuh, _kora_, aku harus segera bertindak.." Tambahnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua irisnya meredup sejenak.

"Kerajaan Vongola, sudah didepan.." Lalu ia kembali berdiri dari posisinya, setengah berlutut. Tangannya ia tumpukan pada batang pohon yang ia pijaki. Matanya menerawang jauh, memastikan bahwa ia ada dalam jalan yang benar.

Seketika ia sudah terbang, berpijak dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Menyibakkan jubah lusuhnya dan memerlihatkan benda bening yang bersinar ketika cahaya matahari menerpanya.

Kristal _pacifier_ berwarna biru langit.

.

.

* * *

—_**Guardians' Room; Varia Kingdom Teritory—**_

Xanxus menatap malas sosok bayi yang kini berdiri diatas meja rapat. Bayi itu, memiliki kristal _pacifier_ berwarna indigo dan berpenampilan seperti para _dark gypsy_. Walaupun mencurigakan, Xanxus yakin bayi didepannya ini bukanlah musuh. Energy yang dipancarkan bayi ini juga tidak biasa. Kuat, pikirnya. Xanxus berdehem singkat.

"Kau menarik, sampah, " Ujsar Xanxus seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya, "Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan tujuanmu, kau kuat, bergabunglah dengan kami.." Tambahnya. Ucapannya menimbulkan keterkejutan dari _guardian_ lain.

"_Muu_, namaku Mammon, " Bayi itu memperkenalkan dirinya singkat, "Aku ingin, tapi apakah itu bisa diwujudkan, itu masih misteri.." Ujar Mammon.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Squalo.

"Karena kalau aku kalah, maka aku akan menghilang.." Balas Mammon dengan wajah datar. Para _guardian_ terhenyak, lupa akan akibat bila mereka kalah dalam pertempuran ini.

Xanxus tertawa keras.

"Xanxus-sama?" Mammon hanya mentap Xanxus dengan datar.

"Sampah, " Xanxus kembali berujar, lengkap dengan _smirk_-nya yang mengerikan, "Aku raja, dan kau tidak bisa melawanku, apalagi kau hanya bocah, sampah.." Kali ini nadanya terdengar mengintimidasi.

Squalo menghela napas lelah, _'Orang ini, begitu ambisinya muncul, apapun akan ia lakukan, dasar bodoh..'_ Gumamnya seraya _facepalm_.

"Tapi, Xanxus-sama…" Mammon hendak berujar lagi, namun manik _ruby_ yang menatapnya tajam dan berbahaya mengurungkan niatnya untuk buka mulut, "_Muu_, mungkin itu bisa dicoba.." Kilahnya. Namun walaupun ia berbicara seperti itu, keraguan merayapi diri Mammon.

Ia memilih kerajaan yang berbahaya.

Dan Xanxus tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

* * *

—_**Palace's Royal Garden; Vongola Kingdom Teritory—**_

Tsuna hanya diam dan terduduk diatas tanah berumput itu, mencoba mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi. Ia pijit keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. _Intuition_-nya mengatakan bahwa tidak hanya Reborn yang akan datang padanya, namun ada lagi yang lebih mengejutkan.

Melihat kedatangan Reborn, itu berarti secara tidak langsung pertempuran telah dimulai. Itu menurut pemikiran Tsuna, karena sampai sekarang tidak ada laporan penyerangan dari masing-masing batalyon. Entah karena masing-masing _Arcobaleno_ tidak mengetahui posisi rekan mereka, atau karena mereka kini telah menyusun strategi yang _absurd_ dikepala Tsuna.

'_I—ini berbahaya! Apa nantinya aku akan melawan aliansiku sendiri…, tapi, itu berarti nyawa rakyat ada dalam bahaya?! Gaah, aku pusing!'_ Batin Tsuna meracau. Ia meringis kesakitan, merasakan denyut dikeningnya makin menjadi.

'_Dari informasi yang Reborn berikan, sang boss adalah seorang wanita, lalu ada lagi seorang dari mereka yang merupakan master matrial arts, ada juga daripada mereka yang merupakan seorang ksatria militer, seorang genius, seorangnya lagi mempunyai kemampuan seperti Mukuro, dan seorang lagi adalah orang yang tidak pernah terluka walau sudah dihujam ledakan…., mereka benar-benar berbahaya…'_ Batin Tsuna lagi.

Benar, mendengar kesaksian Reborn, nampaknya ini akan menjadi sulit. Apalagi mengetahui kemampuan _Arcobaleno_ lain semakin menyudutkan Tsuna. Ia tahu kerajaannya adalah kerajaan besar dan kuat, tapi tetap saja ia juga berhadapan dengan kerajaan yang mungkin setingkat dengan Vongola.

**KRESEK**

"Ha—ah?!" Tsuna terperanjat dari lamunannya. Sepertinya, ia tidak sendirian disana.

Tsuna hunuskan pedangnya pelan dari sarungnya, lalu berjalan mendekati semak-semak yang bergemerisik tadi. Pandangannya waspada, dan terus meaju selangkah demi selangkah. Seketika ia sudah beberapa sentimeter didepan semak-semak itu. Semak itu kembali bergemerisik.

"TUNGGU, _KORA_!"

"HIEEEE!" Teriakan khas terlontar dari mulut Tsuna tatkala dari semak itu muncul sosok bayi yang berteriak padanya. Apa? Tunggu, bayi?

Tsuna segera tersadar, "_Ano_, kau…bicara padaku barusan..?" Tanyanya pada sosok itu. Bayi itu keluar dari semak dan membersihkan debu dijubahnya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk dalam diam.

"Aku mencarimu, Raja Vongola kesepuluh, " Bayi itu menyibakkan jubahnya dan nampaklah kristal _pacifier_ berwarna biru langit, Tsuna menganga, "HEE?! KA—KAU _ARCOBALENO_?!" Jeritnya makin menjadi.

"Kau berisik sekali, _kora_, " Sindir bayi itu sambil menutupi lagi kristalnya lagi dengan jubahnya, "Kau benar, aku salah satu ksatria _Arcobaleno_, Collonello, _kora_.." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Tsuna balas dengan anggukan.

"Tapi, kerajaanku sudah dipilih oleh ksatria lain…" Tsuna menggaruk pipinya canggung, ia tidak ingin menyinggung orang didepannya ini.

"Aku tahu, _kora_, " Balas Collonello, yang mengejutkan bagi Tsuna, "Ka—kau sudah tahu..? lantas—"

"Aku datang kesini untuk beraliansi dengan Vongola, _kora_, " Potong Collonello, "Kau boleh tahu, aku beraliansi dengan kakak jauhmu.." Tambahnya.

'_Ah, rupanya dia memilih Cavallone…'_ Batin Tsuna. Tapi dalam hatinya, ada rasa penasaran yang menggelitik Tsuna, ia pun hendak membuka mulut.

"Kau disini, Collonello, " Namun suara yang Tsuna kenal memaksanya untuk menutup mulutnya. Itu Reborn.

Kedua bayi itu berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan sengit. Kalau secara imajiner, terlihat petir kecil menyambar dari kedua mata mereka.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, Collonello, " Ujar Reborn sambil menjedukkan keningnya ke kening Collonello, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, _kora_, " Balas Collonello _plus_ hantaman kearah Reborn.

"Kupikir begitu, karena dari dulu, otakmu itu pentium.." Hantaman lagi dari Reborn.

"Otakku masih bagus, _kora_, " Hantaman lagi.

"Ohya? Kau 'kan idiot, " Hantaman lagi.

"Aku bukan idiot jadi maaf.." Hantaman lagi. Kali ini sebuah tangan merengkuh dan memisahkan kedua rival itu.

"Ma—maaf, mungkin kita bisa bicara didalam.." Ujar Tsuna yang masih ber-_sweatdrop_ melihat aksi Reborn dan Collonello yang aneh.

"_Dame_ Tsuna benar, kita kedalam.." Titah Reborn dan sesaat kemudian ia melompat turun dari gendongan Tsuna dan berjalan mendahului kedua orang itu.

Tsuna _sweatdrop_.

.

.

Semua _guardian_ telah berkumpul disekitar meja bundar itu, tak terkecuali Hibari dan Mukuro—yang notabene akan menghindari pertemuan semacam ini. Collonello dan Reborn duduk diatas meja, sementara Tsuna menengahi mereka—antisipasi aksi hantam-menghantam kepala diantara mereka.

"Aneh, " Gokudera membuka pembicaraan, "Bukankah para _Arcobaleno _saling bertarung dalam pertarungan ini? Mengapa kau malah meminta aliansi pada kami..?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh kecurigaan. Collonello menghela napas.

"Pertama, karena jika aku beraliansi dengan sesama _Arcobaleno_, keuntungan akan berlipat." Jelas Collonello sambil melipat tangan. Kini gantian Yamamoto yang bingung, "Keuntungan berlipat?"

"Itu benar, _Guardian of Rain_, " Jawab Collonello, "Kalau kita menggabungkan kekuatan, risiko kekalahan akan berkurang, dan kerajaan kalian tidak akan begitu tersudut.." Tambahnya. Dibalas anggukan dari para _guardian_.

"Kedua, karena Raja Cavallone kesepuluh sangat menyayangi Vongola, " Collonello kembali mengutarakan ucapannya, "Ia tidak ingin bertarung dengan Vongola, maka dari itu ia memintaku memberitahukan ini pada kalian.."

Tsuna menghela napas. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan bertarung dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Hahaha, Dino-san sangat baik..!" Ujar Yamamoto girang.

Tapi kembali, sesuatu yang mengganjal bergejolak dihati Tsuna, "Tapi, apa ini…tidak melanggar aturan..?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Heh, _dame_, " Balas Reborn sarkastik, membuat Tsuna agar kecut karenanya, "Selama tidak ada yang melihat, sah saja jika bekerjasama.." Ujarnya penuh keringanan.

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin melihat kerajaan lemah kalah begitu saja, aku patut kasihan.." Ujar Reborn—yang sangat sarat akan sarkas.

'_TEME, KERAJAAN KAKAKKU TIDAK SELEMAH ITU! KALAU KAU BUKAN BAYI YANG KUAT SUDAH KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU..!' _Batin Tsuna dengan nada psikopatik. Namun racauan batinnya tercekat setelah mendapat tatapan maut gratis dari Reborn.

"Hooh, kau mau mematahkan leherku, hm..?" Tsuna menganga nelangsa, ia lupa kalau Reborn bisa membaca pikiran.

**BUAK**

"_ITTE_! MA—MAAFKAN AKU, DEH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Tsuna nelangsa ketika Reborn menendangnya dan memelintir lengannya kearah belakang. Lalu kehebohan pun pecah.

"_JUUDAIME_!"

"Ahahaha, sepertinya menyenangkan..~"

"_YAKYUU-BAKA_, INI BUKAN HAL YANG MENYENANGKAN!"

"_KYOKUGEN!"_

"Kufufu, kalian berisik sekali.."

"Nanas, kau diam, atau _kamikorosu_."

"Hooh, kau mau duluan..?"

Collonello _facepalm_ mendengar riuh pertengkaran yang 'sangat' akrab ini. Sejenak pandangannya menanar, Collonello sangat akrab dengan perasaan dan keadaan ini. Hangat. Dulu, ia dan teman-temannya sesama _Arcobaleno_ juga melakukannya bersama. Bercanda selayaknya anak kecil.

**BRAK**

Pintu ruang rapat itu terbuka dan membuat semua penghuni didalamya terdiam. Seorang pengawal berjubah hitam pekat datang dan membungkuk singkat pada Tsuna.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsuna. Pengawal itu mengangguk.

"_Ha'i_. Byakuran Gesso-sama, dari Kerajaan Millefiore, ingin bertemu dengan Anda, _juudaime_." Lapor sang pengawal. Alis Tsuna naik sebelah.

"Byakuran..?"

**==TBC==**

* * *

Makin greget aj neh crita -.- makin lelah juga nulisnya wkkwk

Ga nyangka udah nyampe perkenalan maha singkat Arcobaleno! Adegan actionnya emng blom ditampilin disini, smoga dichapter brikutnya bnyk adegan actionnya! Biar greget! Banzai! *nari samba sambil bawa bendera*

Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~!


End file.
